ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍás ᴅᴇsᴇᴏ
by Melizabeth09
Summary: Lucy heartfilia cansada de las humillaciones de su padre, decide iniciar una nueva vida en Magnolia, sin embargo, las cosas ahí no le serán nada fácil. Principalmente si tomamos en cuenta que, conocer a Natsu Dragneel le traería muchos problemas y de paso el pasado que creyó haber enterrado hace muchos años. ¿Podrá Lucy darse una oportunidad en el amor o...?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Fairy Tail _no me pertenecen, es obra del magnífico Hiro Mashima.

Summary: Lucy heartfilia cansada de las humillaciones de su padre, decide iniciar una nueva vida en _Magnolia_, sin embargo, las cosas ahí no le serán nada fácil. Su padre es un hombre muy reconocido, eso ella lo sabia, pero, nunca imaginó que él abusara de ese poder para cerrarle las puertas del famoso hotel de cinco estrellas: _Fairy Hills._

Fue gracias a su amiga Levy McGarden que pudo dormir bajo un techo, sin embargo, nunca pensó que conocer a Natsu Dragneel le traería muchos problemas, incluyendo su pasado. Aquel que creyó enterrar por muchos años.

¿Podrá Lucy ser feliz o es que acaso sé quedará sola?

ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍás ᴅᴇsᴇᴏ.

* * *

«El momento correcto para empezar no es mañana o la próxima semana, sino ahora»

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

«Vuelo número 402 con destino a Magnolia, por favor, abordar la puerta 07»

Sabía que esta no era la decisión correcta para iniciar una nueva etapa, pero, tampoco es que haya encontrado otra alternativa, _¿verdad? _

Mi padre, Jude Heartfilia, no me ama, detesta el solo hecho de que viva en su casa y aunque duele, no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo e irme de esta ciudad. Sin embargo, era consciente del dolor que le estoy causando a mi hermano Romeo y a Minerva.

Ellos no lo merecen.

No, cuando lo único que han hecho es darme amor y más amor.

Minerva, además de ser mi madrastra, también es mi amiga. El amor que me tiene es reconfortante y aunque suene extraño la acepto como una madre, aquella que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer, porque murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando apenas tenía meses de nacida. Minerva me da una mirada triste, sabía que aún se negaba a aceptar mi decisión, por eso no llegó a sorprenderme el que se ofreciera a pagarme un hotel de cinco estrellas minutos antes de que yo pisará el aeropuerto. No obstante, decidí rechazar aquella oferta, de ninguna manera podía permitir que ella gastara sus ahorros en mí, además Edolas me ha dado más dolor, que felicidad. Por eso, ahora que acabo de cumplir los 18 años, había tomado la decisión de irme, viajar a otra ciudad para olvidar los malos recuerdos.

Ahora que mi vuelo está listo, que estaba a punto de despegar, no había vuelta atrás. No señor.

Sin embargo...

–No te vayas –sip, Romeo no me lo pondría tan fácil– Quédate con nosotros –me miraba con ojos cristalizados, a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo único que me tranquiliza de todo esto, es que mi padre jamás le pegaría a Romeo, lo sabía porque es hijo de la segunda mujer que ama: Minerva– Por favor, Lucy

De inmediato siento un nudo en la garganta cuando intento hablar;

–Sabes que es difícil para mí irme –digo con toda la sinceridad que tengo– Pero... tengo que hacerlo

Extiende ambos brazos, no hacia falta decirlo, para saber qué quería que lo abrazara. Lo cargo entre mis brazos y beso su mejilla derecha, aunque éste hiciera una mueca muy graciosa al final.

Lo cual me hizo reír.

–Nuestro padre, no me quiere aquí y realmente estoy harta de tener problemas con él ¿entiendes?

Suelto un suspiro.

–Bastante soporte la conversación que tuvo Minerva con él

No tarda mucho cuando aquel recuerdo, retumba nuevamente en mi cabeza.

Observo a Minerva y ella me observa a mí.

Realmente voy a extrañarlos.

Al final, Romeo no tuvo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza, completamente derrotado ante mis palabras. Me sonríe, dejando al descubierto aquellos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban, incluso me atrevo a decir que los envidiaba, pues yo no tuve la dicha de herederlos.

–Así qué, tienes que prometerme que serás un buen niño y protegeras a mamá en mi lugar

Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír. Dios, tengo suerte al tenerla a mi lado, por favor.

No me la quites.

No podría soportar perder a otra mamá.

–¿Lo harás, pequeño Romeo?

–Sip –aunque su voz fue apagada, no le impidió darme un largo beso en la mejilla.

Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que hacer esto mi padre?

¿Acaso pedir un poco de amor, es tan difícil para él?

Supongo que sí.

Escucho que repitieron nuevamente el número de mi vuelo. Llevo a Romeo con Minerva para que lo cargue en mi lugar, sonrío cuando me da su bendición y un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha, siento un pequeño cosquilleo cuando su flequillo roza mi nariz.

No puedo evitar reír.

Agarró el aza de mis maletas y camino hasta la puerta 07, ahí donde una azafata de uniforme azul toma mis papeles, los revisa y lo aprueba dándome una sonrisa amable al final. Miró una última vez hacia atrás, cuando ambos me sonríen con sinceridad, me doy media vuelta y subo al avión con la ligera esperanza de que mi vida cambiará

Es hora de decirle _adiós _a Edolas y recibir con un _abrazo_ a Magnolia.

Solo espero, que todo salga bien.


End file.
